Found
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: Carlisle has searched for years for his mate after he left. But with little to no success. But what will happen when the Cullen 'children' get a new history teacher who looks like Carlisle's long lost mate? Carlisle/Harry DISCLAIMER TEMP HIATUS NOT ABANDONED!
1. When We Met

**Hey everyone! So the Carlisle/Harry pairing is my absolute FAVORITE pairing. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Hinny or Carlisle/Esme. Ginny is awesome and Esme is super kind but I happen to think that the Carlisle/Harry pairing is adorable and I love Love LOVE it! SO I decided to write one of my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I WISH BUT SADLY I DONT! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

* * *

** _Chapter one_**

**_When we met:_**

Carlisle never knew when he would find his mate. He had spent years searching. He searched and searched with very little success. But he knew his mate was out there. Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting to be found

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle had been turned nearly 200 years ago. He had spent most of his new life learning to control his thirst. Living off of animal blood rather then human blood. He spent days learning in the field of medicine. And hunting at night. But for the last few years he has been in Volturra with the Volturi. The Royal vampire clan.

They find him odd. Because of his choice to not take the life of a human for their blood, but to drink the blood of the animal. Carlisle and his golden eyes were thought odd and interesting but the whole Volturi.

Carlisle believed that the human life is too valuable. He didn't fancy being a vampire. Never wanted to be one. But there had to be a better side of being one.

While Carlisle was with the Volturi he didn't do much. He just mostly stuck to the massive library. Only coming out to hunt or if he was summoned by Aro. Which was often.

New vampires came to the Volturi often. Whether to join the guard. To learn more about our kind. Or to study with the Volturi. Most of them didn't stay long. When they did Carlisle didn't see much of them.

But one day a rather odd vampire, much like Carlisle, and came to Volterra. A vampire that would forever change Carlisle's life.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle was walking in the garden, he had just finished his hunt, and admiring the beauty. It was a cloudy day. He and the other vampires could walk outside without sparkling. He planned on returning to the library in a moment. But the Demerti came with a summons from Aro, again.

Carlisle just went and walked towards the thrown room. When he walked in he walked into the familiar scene. Caius and Marcus siting on either side of Aro. But Aro was talking to a male vampire with messy midnight black hair. His back was turned so Carlisle couldn't see his face. He felt a certain pull toward the man.

Aro took notice of Carlisle's entry "Ah! Carlisle, so glad you could join us. I was talking to Harry here. Seems he shares your opinion about the humans." Aro had said while the vampire he was talking to turned. His midnight black hair framed his face perfectly. His eyes, a emerald green color mixed with gold, were hiding behind small round glasses. Just barely visible through his bangs was a lightning shaped scar. He had a handsome face and broad shoulders. He was a head and a half shorter then Carlisle.

The vampire, Harry, approached Carlisle

He stuck out his hand and Carlisle took it. They shook

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Harry Potter" His accent was thick and obviously British. It was like music to Carlisle ears. He wanted to hear more

"I am surprised to hear that there is another vampire who only feeds off animals. I thought I was the only one" Carlisle said.

"As was I. Though a couple of my friends who were turned shortly after me feed off of animals only too. I never knew there were others then us who did." Harry said.

They were walking to the library together. Carlisle found himself starring at the vampire beside him. Harry doing the same.

"So, Mr. Potter. If I may ask. Why did you decide on the 'vegetarian' diet?"

"You may. And please call me Harry."

"Ok Harry. Then why did you choose animal blood over human blood?"

Harry shrugged.

"I myself believe that the human life is a fragile and valuable thing. MY human life was filled with nothing but pain, sorrow and loss. But I still had my friends. And they made my miserable life just bearable." Harry said sporting a grim expression.

"But there is more to it I assume?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but it is a bit personal."

"Ah. Well I understand. I wont pry."

Harry gave Carlisle a warm smile "Thank you'' Carlisle returned the smile. They had reached the library and approached Carlisle's usual table.

"So Harry, what brought you here of all place. Not that it's bad here. The place is amazing. I'm just curious." Carlisle asked leaning towards Harry.

"I have been moving from place to place sense I was turned. Going around the globe. I had no where to live and no where to go home to. I stumbled upon a small coven and they told me about the volturi. Me, being the dangerously curious bloke I am, decide to come check it out."

Carlisle was curious "What about your friends?"

Harry's expression saddened. "When I was turned most of my friends turned their backs on me. Only two, the two I was talking about earlier, had stuck by my side. In my world, vampires are thought of as deadly, dangerous, and untrustworthy. No matter who you were or what you had done in your human life. I didn't matter. You were considered a monster once the venom began to spread. My two friends who stood by me managed to get me to safety after I was bit so I wouldn't be killed by our Ministry."

"Your world? Your ministry?" Carlisle asked dumbfounded.

"The magical world. The Ministry of Magic. Didn't you know?" Carlisle shook his head. He hadn't known the magical world was REAL. Like actually REAL.

Harry began to tell Carlisle about the magical world, the ministry, his adventures, what he had done, who he was, Hermione and Luna, and that he still had his magic. Which had increased in power ten fold.

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured. "Yeah" Harry said with a small smile on his lips.

"So Carlisle, when were you turned?" Harry asked.

"In 1663. I was 23"

"Ah"

"When were you turned?"

"35 years ago. I was 21."

"How is your control over your thirst?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smirked. "I invented a spell that prevents me from smelling human blood. I can still smell a human though. So I can waltz through a room with dozens of humans freshly bleeding without wanting to drain them because of the smell of their blood."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Really? Impressive." Harry nodded.

"What about your eyes? They are a bright shade of green flaked with gold. I have never known a vampire to have an eye color other then gold or red."

Harry shrugged. "I do not know why. Hermione and Luna, who are the two smartest and brightest witches I have ever met, do not know either. Only theories."

"Such as?"

"Hermione believes that because of a curse I had received as a baby, then again when I was seventeen, that my eyes are green. The very same shade as the curse. Luna just believes that it is just because it is me we are talking about. My life has never been what you would call 'normal'"

Carlisle nodded. His life wasn't considered normal either "What curse did you receive as a baby and as a teenager?"

"A well known curse known as the 'Killing curse'. It is unblockable and there is no counter curse. I am the only known surviver of the killing curse. It is one of the reasons why I am famous. I had survived it as a mere baby. Of coarse I had the help from a charm placed on me after my mother sacrificed her life to save mine." Harry said.

Carlisle's jaw was slack. To try and kill someone as a baby. Fail. And try again years later? Carlisle was glad the man was dead or else he might of killed him himself.

"So Carlisle. Enough about me! Let's hear your story." Harry said with a grin as he leaned closer to Carlisle. He smiled. Carlisle began to tell his tale to the man in front of him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Not long after they met, Carlisle and Harry began a more 'romantic' relationship. They were hardly seen without each other when they were seen. They were inseperable. They had spent the last ten years together in Volterra. They were happier then they had ever been.

One day, while they were in their quarters, Harry was reading a book with Carlisle lying next to him with his head on Harry's lap. Harry was running a hand through Carlisle's golden silky locks when a barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter in Harry's book. Then leaving. Harry took the letter and placed the book on Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle looked up at his mate while he read his letter. Harry's eyes continued to grow with worry, anger, frustration, and fear. What was wrong?

"Harry?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes while folding the letter and letting his fingers get lost in Carlisle's hair.

"It was from Hermione. Apparently there is a new evil rising in the magical world in London. And the Ministry want me to come and 'take care of it' like I did with Voldemort. Because I am the 'Chosen One' the 'Savior of the Magical world' the 'Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived'. Bloody arse holes can't seem to take care of this them selves or are just to lazy to do it like they were during the time of You-Know-Who. Leave it the Gryffindor Golden Boy to do all of the Ministries damn dirty work once again. Then be shoved to the side and treated like a monster once the job was done" Harry growled.

Carlisle blinked in surprise. He had never heard his Harry talk like that before. Never had he heard his mate swear.

"Will you go?" Carlisle asked as he sat up and moved closer to his mate. Harry sighed.

"If I don't the idiots would set up a ruddy man hunt for me. I'd rather save them the trouble, march down there, and give them a piece of my mind." He said as he packed his bag, vampire speed of coarse. It was packed within seconds. Carlisle stood.

"I'll come with you."

Harry moved closer to him and took both of Carlisle's hands in his own.

"No. These are things that I have delt with in the past before. You haven't. Things I have come across before. Things I know what are and what they can do. It'll be dangerous for you and I am not going to put you at risk. I have lost too many people because of my foolish and idiotic actions. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me. Or if I lost you and it was all my fault. I can't bare to loose you love. I'd rather you be away from me and safe then with me and in danger." Harry said as he pulled Carlisle closer to him and placed his hands on either side of Carlisle's face. Carlisle placed his hands on Harry's hips.

"What about you? There is more danger" Carlisle said. His eyes pleading for Harry to stay.

"I know Carlisle. But my power as increased ten fold. It would take a lot to kill me. And I mean ALOT. But because it is extremely difficult doesn't mean it is impossible, I know. But my magic has kept most of everything from hurting me or killing me when I was a human and has continued to do so to this day. I will be fine love." Harry said. Carlisle sighed.

Harry then pulled Carlisle into a deep, emotion filled kiss. He had snaked his arms around Carlisle's neck and Carlisle wrapped his around Harry's waist. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. It may have been seeing how they don't need oxygen.

But soon, too soon for either liking, Harry pulled away. Both were studying the other's beautiful features trying to memorized every last detail of their lover's faces.

"I must go" Harry whispered as he pressed his forehead against Carlisle's. They gave another shared another deep kiss, this one shorter then the first, before Harry grabbed his bag. Harry shouldered it and looked into the beautiful topaz eyes, Carlisle wondered if he would ever see his beloved Harry again.

"I love you Carlisle."

"And I love you Harry."

With that Harry turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

Carlisle just stood there starring at the spot where is beloved Harry, his mate, had vanished.


	2. Many Years Since He Left

**Hey guys! I am very pleased with this story. Now I will update maybe a couple times in the next few days. I hand write all my chapters before I post them. I have chapters 3 and 4 ready. But I wont post chapter 4 till 5 is done. I would like to answer to some reviews this story got.**

**otakukitten101:**

**I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! I do enjoy writing them. Keeps readers on the edge of their seats.**

**AnimeBook's:**

**I couldn't get rid of Harry's eyes. I love how they are a beautiful shade of emerald green and I had to keep them. But I thought they would look even better with the gold in them as well.**

**Silvermane1:**

**Harry won't be demanding for money when he has more then he needs (or wants) Nor will the ministry have access to the Potter or Black vaults. **

**Guest:**

**I am glad you like this story! And thank you! I do proofread but no matter how many times I do I ALWAYS manage to over look some thing.**

**EveJhoange:**

**I did move the time line back. The date's were confusing to work out but they'll be explained later in the story. And no. Carlisle will not have any romantic feeling towards Esme. But I won't be leaving her out of the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**Many Years:**_

Many years had passed since Harry left. Carlisle searched high and low for his lost mate. But wasn't successful. But he knew Harry was out here. Waiting.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been over a century since his beloved Harry left. Carlisle had endlessly searched with no luck. He was worried. He would have known if Harry had been killed. He would have felt it. No. Harry was simply missing. Like he never existed.

A lot has happened to Carlisle in the many years Harry has been gone.

In 1918 he had found a dying family. The mother of the family had asked Carlisle to save her only son Edward Masen, it was her dying wish. They were dying of a illness that had struck Chicago. Where Carlisle was working at the time.

Carlisle had bit the young man and had come to love him like a son.

In 1932 he found the dying body of Rosalie Hale. She had been beaten and raped by her fiancée and his friends. He bit her too. He had hoped she would be Edwards mate. He was very wrong.

1935 he came across a woman who had jumped off cliff in the grief of losing her only child. After he bit her they had developed a sibling bond over time.

In 1938, Rosalie had found her mate. A young man named Emmett had been mauled by a bear. Rose had ignored the singing of his blood and carried him home.

The Cullen's had moved around a lot. They didn't stay in one place for to long or else their never aging would be noticed. They had lived all over the world.

At one point they came across a small town called Forks. It was always cloudy and rainy. Hardly ever sunny, which was good because they could live amongst humans with out sparkling. And there was a forest with a bunch of animal's for when they needed to hunt.

They came across a tribe of shape shifters who protected the humans. The Quileute's. A treaty was made between the Cullen's and the Quileute's. The Cullen's were free to live in Forks as long as they stayed on their side of the boundary line and doesn't bite a human or drink the blood of a human.

In 1950 the Cullen's were surprised when a young man who was a former Confederate Major named Jasper Whitlock, and his wife Alice showed up on their doorstep. They were welcomed into the Cullen family and were aloud to stay as long as they kept to the 'vegetarian' diet

The Cullen children were an interesting group. Edward could read minds. Rose was kind but very protective over her family. Emmett was a fun loving goof ball. Alice was a fashionista and a Seer. Jasper could feel others emotions and manipulate them.

They moved away from Forks for a while before returning.

Two years after they returned there was talk amongst the town. Chief Swan's adopted brother and daughter were coming to live in Forks with Him. His daughter's name is Isabella Swan and his 'brothers' name is Harrison Peters. Harrison is going to be the new history teacher at Forks High school. Isabella, of coarse is going to be a student.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle's family knew all about Harry from the stories Carlisle had told them. They knew, believed, and accepted he was a wizard. They knew of the adventures he'd went on. Carlisle had told them everything his Harry told him.

The children and his sister Esme helped search for Harry. Edward knew what he looked and sounded like from Carlisle's memories. Carlisle had a drawling made of Harry for his other family members to know what he had looked like. The eyes were harder to draw but easier to remember. The eyes of is mate stuck out because the color is rare for vampires and humans. He would never forget those beautiful green/gold eyes his Harry sported.

They never got word from Harry nor any clues as to were he might be. Carlisle had gone and searched for Harry's friends, Hermione and Luna, to ask if they knew where he was. They did not know. When Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic all those years ago, he had not come back.

When asked, the Ministry denied ever seeing Harry Potter, and had no record of him coming there, ever since he was a human. But Carlisle could easily tell they were lying.

Carlisle was worried. Many thoughts as to what had happened to Harry but each seemed as unlikely as the next.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a few weeks before school started and the arrival date of Isabella and Harrison were inching closer.

One day Alice had a vision. It was rather long as she hadn't come out of it for a while. When she did she had a happy look on her face. Edward looked confused.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Harrison. They are very important to this family in the future. In a good way of coarse But I am confused. I could see Bella as clear as day. But Harrison..." She had trailed off.

"What about Charlie's brother?"

"He was blurry. VERY blurry. All I could see was his messy, midnight black hair."

* * *

**Oooooh cliffie! Can you guess who Charlie's 'adopted brother' is? XD I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope any confusion about Esme's part in the Cullen family was cleared up. She and Carlisle are gonna be brother and sister. Now I know most of you were expecting to find out what happened to Harry in this chapter but that won't be revealed till chapter 4. I know I know. I am a cruel person. XD **

**R&amp;R**


	3. The Teacher and The Singer

**Hey everyone, last night I was scrolling threw alerts I get with my stories and with all the alerts I saw with who all favorited and followed my stories and me as a author, I was shocked. I never knew people liked my writing that much. I never thought I was real good at writing. I am glad you all like my stories. Thank you all!**

**Lunascamander1: **

**I have read every Carlisle/Harry pairing I could find and didn't find one similar to mine. And I haven't been on long so.**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

_**The History Teacher and The Singer:**_

Edward never knew when he would find his singer. The one destined to be his mate. He looked when he could. He never came across any human who was his singer. He just knew they were out there.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward and his sibling left for school. The new history teacher Harrison Peters and the new student Isabella Swan. Were starting school today. It was the first day of school. Once again the peaceful freedom of summer had gone by to fast and now it was time to go back to the hell hole known as school. School wasn't really needed for the Cullen 'children' any more. They had gone for decades. School was just something to fill up time.

Edward and Emmett parked their cars in their usual spots. When the Cullen's got out they were hit with the smell of a new unknown vampire on campus. Edward looked around and saw two new cars. One was ancient Chevy truck. The other was a Toyota parked in the teachers parking area. The Cullen's purposely walked pass them both on their way to class so it wouldn't seem to suspicious. The truck had a faint smell of vampire. Edward looked at his sibling. They were starring at the Toyota.

When they approached the Toyota the smell was stronger.

"So the new teach is a vampire." Emmett whispered as they walked to class.

"I wonder if Charlie or Bella know if Harrison is a vampire." Alice wondered.

"Well we need to know if Harrison is a threat. Edward. Me, Emmett, and Jasper have History fifth period when you have biology. When we get a look at his face we'll send the picture to you through our thoughts. When we see his eye color we shall know if he is a human drinker or a animal drinker. When we do you can call Carlisle." Rosalie whispered.

"Alright guys see ya later!" Alice said in a normal voice as she dragged Edward to their first class.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The day passed and the Cullen children haven't seen the new teacher yet. They sat at their usual table but didn't eat anything. Lunch passed and soon Edward found him self at a table alone in Biology. Rose said once she got a look at the teachers face she will yell Edward's name in her head.

Edward sat there waiting for the rest of the students to come in the most deliciously sweet smell reached his nose. It smelt floral. He stiffened and held his breath. He knew his eyes were black. The new girl Bella walked by him when he dared to breath. The smell was stronger as she was closer to him. It was amazing. He scooted to the edge of the table when she sat down next to him. Trying hard not to drain her then have to kill the rest of the class because they were here to witness.

Edward had found his singer. His singer was Isabella Swan. Daughter to Chief Swan and 'niece' to the vampire teacher Harrison Peters. This is not good.

'You'll be fine Eddie! Hang in there! Trust me!' came Alice's voice.

He sat their for a few minutes. Trying to distract himself. He wondered why Rose hadn't yelled yet.

'She is in shock Ed. Give her a minute.' Alice said. In shock? Then he heard Rose's yell

'EDWARD! Oh my god h-he looks- he looks oh my god!' Edward saw what she meant. Through her mind he saw the face of a all too to familiar face. He would recognize that face from Carlisle's memories from anywhere. The midnight black hair that stuck up in all directions. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The Emerald green eyes with gold swirls in them hiding behind small round glasses.

It was the face of Harry Potter

* * *

Carlisle was in his study. He had taken the day for per Alice. She said she had a feeing he should just say home today. She couldn't see the vision clearly so she didn't know exactly why he had to stay home. But he did any way. Esme was out buying things for her garden. The children often help their Aunt after school so she had to get more ready for when school was let out.

He sat there reading an unfinished book. It was written by his mate Harry. Harry hadn't finished it. He left it behind when he disappeared. Carlisle had taken good care of the book. So it would be perfect when Harry came back. If he did. Carlisle hoped he will. Carlisle had read the story a hundred times. He studied the writing. His mates hand had danced across these pages.

Carlisle could remember everything about Harry. His eyes. His beautiful smile. How his face could light up when he laughed. How his eyes were always overflowing with love when he looked at Carlisle. How Harry's lips fit perfectly against his.

Carlisle's phone rang. Disrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said. Rather annoyed. He always was when he was thinking about his memories of Harry.

"Carlisle?" Came his eldest sons voice.

"Edward? What is wrong? Why aren't you in class? School isn't over yet." He said.

"I know Carlisle but I had ran a hid in my car when I came across my singer in Biology"

"Your singer? Who is it Edward?" Carlisle asked. Slightly worried.

"Isabella Swan. But that isn't important right now.'' Not important? Carlisle was dumbfounded.

"Not important? Edward this is your singer we are talking about! And it is Chief Swan's daughter? What is more important then the singer you have been waiting for sense you learned of singers becoming mates?" Carlisle asked.

"The vampire you have been searching for for the past 120 years is more important then my singer at the moment."

Carlisle stiffened.

"W-What? What about H-Harry?"

"Carlisle. Harrison Peters is Harry Potter."

* * *

**Soooooooo? What did you think? Chapter 4 coming some time tomorrow when I find the time! **

**R&amp;R**


	4. What Had Happened To Harry

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4 as I promised! I am glad you all like this story. Any way this chapter is what happened to Harry after he left Volterra.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**What Happened To Harry: **_

Harry appeared outside a decent sized cottage. He was already missing his mate.

He walked towards the cottage. Before he could knock the door flew open and he was hit with streaks of gold and brown. He was crushed under the hugs of his two sisters.

"Harry!" Hermione and Luna squealed into his ears.

"Hey guys. I missed you guys too. Your crushing me." He managed to get out with the little air he had. They let go of him but grabbed his arms and dragged him into the sitting room. They sat on the couch. Hermione sat beside him while Luna placed herself on his lap. Harry raised an eye brow before turning to Hermione.

"So. Have you guys been?" He asked

"Good. Missed you though. Why haven't you wrote? We haven't heard from you in ten years!" Hermione said. Luna nodded.

"Yeah Harry. I thought the Nargles had gotten to you." Luna said.

Harry laughed "No the Nargles did not get me. I am sorry for not writing. I have been... busy." Harry said. Hermione and Luna shared a look.

"Spill it Potter." They said together. Harry laughed.

He told how he met a small coven of nomadic vampires and how they told him about the Volturi. How he traveled to Volterra to see the Volturi. How he met Carlisle and that he only fed off animals too. He spent a good hour talking about Carlisle. He was oblivious to the looks Hermione and Luna gave each other. When he got to the part to having to leave his mate his face fell some.

He was about to ask about the whole ministry fiasco when Hermione and Luna squealed very loudly. He covered his ears.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh Harry it's obvious your head over heels for Carlisle. You should have seen the look on your face and in your eyes when you were talking about him!" Hermione said. If Harry could, he would be blushing.

"So guys. What's the deal with the Ministry? And this new Dark Lord?" He asked. Luna and Hermione shared a dark look.

"The Ministry can handle this on their own Harry. You have done enough for them." Luna said.

"I know. But I am going to save them the trouble of a man hunt and march down there my self and give them a piece of my mind." He said.

Hermione gave him a serious look. "They won't like that Harry. You know how the ministry can be. I have heard that the minister is far worse then how Fudge was."

Harry shrugged. "They can sod off. I don't give a damn what they think or what they say. They don't own me."

Luna hugged him. Hermione joined in the hug. "Be careful Harry." They said.

"I will."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry walked into the ministry. He ignored the stares he got. And the people scurrying away from him and giving him dark looks as he marched up to the Ministers office.

He used his vampire speed to get there quicker. When he got there he blasted the door open. The Minister jumped. He was a tall skinny man with red hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? And what gives you the right to blast open my door and waltz into my office bloodsucker!" The Minister yelled.

"Harry Potter" He growled. The Minister paled. "And what gives _you _the right to basically demand I take care of your Dark Lord problem!" Harry yelled.

"You are The Savior! The Chosen One! It is your job!"

"No it is not! I had no say in being the Chosen One when I was human. But I have the choice now!" Harry was seething

"The Magical World needs help! You will help us or so help me I will have you and your loved ones killed! I will have the mudblood and your blonde friend hunted down if you do not get rid of the Dark Lord!"

Harry had to use all of his self control not to kill the pathetic human. He threw the desk across the room.

Harry barely noticed the arrival of two figures decked out in gothic robes. When the Minister look over Harry's shoulder his eyes widened. Harry whirled around as a blast of yellow light hit him and darkness enveloped him

* * *

Harry woke up feeling weak. His throat was on fire. He had last hunted a couple days before he left Volterra. So he had to have bee out for a few weeks. Or longer. The spell he had used to eliminate the smell of human blood was weaker since he hadn't fed in a while. He could smell the blood of the humans near by.

He tried to get up but found him self bound and gagged. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort or cell.

He tried to use his magic but found he couldn't. What ever he was bound in was preventing him from using it.

He struggled against the bonds but couldn't break them. The voices above him were muffled slightly. But they quieted when he broke the table next to him.

A house elf popped in. It squeaked in fear when it saw Harry awake. It left with a loud _crack_ that made Harry flinch.

Foot steps could now be heard coming down towards where he was.

The door opened and a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes came in wand first. There was some thing familiar about those blue eyes.

"Hello Potter. I was wondering when you would wake up. You have been out for almost month." He said. His voice was familiar too. Harry stayed silent.

"Man of many words aren't you?" The man laughed. I felt a growl leave my throat.

The man clicked his tongue. "Temper temper Harry. Might I teach you what will happen if you do not behave your self?" Harry struggled to break free as the man pointed his wand at him "_Crucio_"

Pain greater then the venom of a vampire erupted throughout Harry's body. He withered in pain without uttering a single sound for what felt like hours.

Then it stopped.

"Now Harry I bet you are wondering who I am? I am Lord Ultor. Great grandson of Lord Voldemort." Harry's black eyes widened. "Did you know that Ultor is Latin for 'Avenger'? I will avenge my grandfather, by killing you. Slowly. Painfully. Then I will destroy the Magical world. But for now I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Before Harry could do anything he felt Ultor ripping through his mind. He struggled to get away from him.

* * *

For hours every day he would be tortured. After the first day of torture he felt like he had forgotten something important. But that feeling always went away with each wave of torture. Pain. It was all Harry could think about.

He had to have been there for a few months. His throat felt like lava was flowing down it at a constant, utterly slow rate. The smell of human blood around him taunted him. Driving him insane with hunger.

He was tortured like this for days. Weeks. Harry couldn't take much more. Soon, he would snap. Soon he would finally break after years of pain and misery.

One day Ultor came down with a smirk on his face.

"Well Harry it has been a pleasure having you here. But I believe you have overstayed your welcome." Harry sat there in horror as the cursed words who took away his friends and family were uttered.

'_Avada Kedavera_' The oh so familiar green light flew towards him. Harry knew no more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry woke up feeling thoroughly beaten. It took him a minute to remember what happened. Then he remembered Ultor. And pain. Lots of it.

His throat was still on fire. He couldn't smell and humans around, thank Merlin. But he could smell a small group of bears near by. He tore after them and drained them.

After the bears, 3 mountain lions, and a herd of deer, Harry recast the _Sensus Dianus _spell he used to block the smell of human blood and set out to find lord Ultor. He used his senses and magic to find him.

After a hour of running and searching he came across a manor. The man who tortured him was in there.

Harry burst in there and within seconds had knocked out all the people in the gothic robes in there. The great grandson of Lord Voldemort was the only one standing.

Harry's magic was bubbling. Waiting to destroy the evil foul human in front of him.

"H-How? I killed you!" He screamed. Looking down right furious and scared. He shrunk back under Harry's glare.

Harry gave a small dry chuckle. "They don't call me The-Boy-Who-Lived for nothing you know." He said as his magic took over and the entire place blew up before Lord Ultor could make his escape.

Harry welcomed darkness once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry woke up feeling drained. His throat was only burning slightly. When he opened his eyes he saw four family faces above him.

"Harry! What happened? We found you lying in the ruins of a smoking house! Bodies everywhere! You have been unconscious for two days! How does that even happen to a vampire?" Elizabeth asked. Her fellow coven members, Mica, Johanne, and Rico, nodded in agreement. The Makonii coven.

Harry told them all about what has happened sense he woke up in that manor. They were seething in anger.

"Harry if you had not already killed the man who did that to you then we would. He deserves to rot in hell." Mica said, venom dripping in his voice.

"Guys what's todays date? I had been in there for a while but I don't know how long. Last I remember was meeting you guys then setting out for Volterra. I guess along the way I side tracked to the Ministry cause I can barely remember being there when I was captured." Harry asked.

The Makonii coven shared a worried look.

Rico turned to Harry with a sad expression. "Harry. Its November 3, 1870. You left for Volterra ten years ago."

* * *

**Mwuahahahahahaha!**

**BTW Makonii is pronounce 'Meh-con-e' and Mica is pronounced 'My-cah'**

**I also added some of my own characters in this story as you can see. I plan on bringing them back later on.**

**R&amp;R.**


	5. Harry's and Bella's Arrival To Fork's

**I AM ALIVE!**

**Sorry every one! I have been having computer problems such as the adapter not charging my laptop and so I didn't try to update without risk of my computer dying on me and I lose my work. **

**Also I have had to worry about school and my tests but now I am free! Sorta. I got summer reading for honor lit for next year so I have to worry about that. So I can't promise to update for a while. **

**I decided to not keep you guys waiting so I will update some of my stories including this one (obviously).**

**I think we all know I am not J.K Rowling or Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

** _Chapter 5: Harrison and Isabella's arrival:_**

Harry spent many years traveling the world trying to see if he could regain the memories of his time with the Volturi. He did not remember where Volterra was so he could not go there. When he went to Hermione and Luna's cottage he found it empty. Not a single things in it. He searched all over for them or any familiar face but came across none. He rarely came across another vampire. When he did it didn't go very well at all.

When he found himself in a situation where he was cornered by ministry officials because, with what he did at Ultor's manor, they thought him a dark and dangerous creature that needed to be killed. He decided to leave England. And the eastern hemisphere. So he left for South America. He stayed in the rainy parts of the country. He changed his name and began a new life as Harrison Johna Peters.

After 100 years had passed a memory came back to him. He remembered Aro telling him about another vampire who only fed of animals. But the face of said vampire in the memory was blurry. All he could see he see was a head of pale blond hair and topaz eyes full of compassion.

In his time in South America he met a human family. The Swans. Charlie and Renee Swan had brought their daughter Isabella to Brazil for a month.

* * *

Harry was walking down the street when he smelt a vampire near. He had thought nothing of it because said vampire was going in the opposite direction. But then he heard a muffled yell of a little girl and he took action. He heard what he assumed was the parents of the little girl yelling her name. Harry took of in the direction of the vampire with the girl and followed them into an alley way.

He easily took out the vampire with a well placed stunner and binding charm. While the vampire struggled against the binds Harrison tended to the little girl. She had pale skin and long brown hair and fear filled brown eyes. She had to be no more than five years old.

He paid no attention to the girls parents watching as he healed the girls wounds. He was furious that any one would hurt such a young and innocent child.

When he was done he took the girl in his arms and stood up to give the child to her parents when he heard a gun being loaded.

"Put her down" The girl's father said.

He was no fool and knew that the only way he would get the couple to see he wasn't a threat was to listen so he put the child down and slowly stood up with his hands over his head.

The man had dark brown hair and the same eyes the girl sported and he was aiming a small pistol at him. He had a woman who had to be the girl's mother with light brown hair and blue eyes behind them. The child stood up but her legs gave out on her and Harry, with vampire and Quidditch reflexes, stuck out his leg to stop her fall. She caught onto it and held on for dear life.

"I mean none of you any harm. Well, not all of you." Harry said glaring at the still struggling vampire. Who stopped and shrunk in on himself under the intense glare.

"Who are you? Why are you so hard and cold? How did you tie that man up without being near us?" The little girl asked. Still holding onto his leg.

Harry chuckled looking at the girl. Who couldn't help but smile to at seeing the smile on his face. He reached down and straightened the girls stance and led her to her parents.

"My name is Harrison. And as for your other to questions I am not sure if I can or should answer them."

"You better. Because we want answers to her questions too." The woman said taking the child in her arms. The tied up vampire chose that time to speak up.

"Yo crazy man? Da freakin' Volturi will have ya head if ya tell dem! Day are human! Kill dem! Day have seen us, day cannot live!" He shouted. Struggling pointlessly against the bonds. Harry growled and with a flick of his wrist the vampire was silenced. He turned back to the human family and their eyes were widened in fear.

"I will not kill you. I'll answer your questions. But some where more private. We can't risk any one over hearing. But let me deal with this dumb ass." He said gesturing to the tied up vampire. He slowly backed up from them as they nodded. The woman was holding the girl to her chest in a death grip and the man lowered his gun slightly and turned to bring the two to his chest.

Once he had disposed of the vampire he followed the family to their apartment they had rented. Once they got in they stayed far away from him as possible on visa versa. Awkward silence filled the air as the humans stared at him. If he were human he would fidget under their stare but since he was a) a vampire and b) pretty much use to it he didn't. He just stared right back at them till the woman spoke up. Breaking the silence.

"What _are _you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Well that was rude." He murmured quietly but loud enough that they heard him. The woman blushed furiously. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"I am a vampire and a wizard." Was all he said before making their stuff float around and running to be in front of them then back and he put down. Their eyes had widened comically but the child smiled brightly at him. And he returned the smile.

"A wizard? That's cool! Do you have flying brooms? Potions? Go abracadabra?" she asked.

Harry gave a booming laugh that left the humans a bit dazed.

"Yes I have a broom. Yes there are potions. Abracadabra is not and will never be a spell. And really? Wizard? _That's _what you hold onto from what I had just told you and had shown you?" he asked still chuckling. The girl blush and giggled.

"My god." The man whispered. The woman was clutching her chest like her heart would fly out of it.

"Now what I have just told you is a great secret and you cannot tell another soul. If you do the results will not be pretty. I will be killed and you will have your memories wiped by the wizards if the Volturi, the vampire leaders in a way, don't get to you first. If they do they will kill you. So I need to promise to keep this a secret." Harry said seriously.

* * *

After that day Harry slowly got closer to the Swan family and became like a brother to Charlie and an uncle to Isabella. And so when he heard Bella was going to live with her father in Forks, he decided to go as well. He was flying out to Seattle to meet with Charlie and Bella. He had bought a small house 3 houses away from Charlie's last time he was there so he could be close and would know if some thing happens.

125 years have passed since he had lost the memories of his time with the Volturi and had yet to have another memory flash. He had gotten no answers as to what had happened and had yet to find what had happened to his friends.

Harry had gotten a job as the history teacher at Forks High School. He loved history and enjoyed teaching it so he decided to take up the job. Also so he could keep a eye on the vampires in the school.

When Charlie told him that a vampire coven had moved to Forks he was startled. But was surprised to learn that they had topaz eyes. And that the sire of the group worked in the hospital. When Charlie asked if he should confront the Cullen coven and tell them he knew what they were Harry immediately said no. They may not feed off humans but they might not hesitate to kill him if he told them he knew the big secret. Charlie understood and kept quiet.

Harry was rather excited to see his 'brother' and 'niece' again. It had been a long while since he saw them in person. Sure they talked over the phone and with Skype. But Harry wanted to see his family in person again. The last time he had been when he went to Forks about 8 years ago. He was glad he had a family that cared about him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The plane trip from Brazil to Seattle was long. And it was quite annoying being stuck on a plan with a bunch of humans. Thankfully he flew first class so he only had to deal with the noise. And smell.

When the plan landed he got off as fast as he could at a human pace and got his luggage and began to search for his brother. He didn't have to look for long when he spotted the police cruiser and saw Charlie leaning on it. He made his way over to his brother.

When he reached him the taller man pulled him into a hug.

"How are you Harry? Its been awhile. you haven't changed a bit"

Harry chuckled.

"I'm fine Charlie. Really. And I see you have aged a bit. I can see a few grey hairs." He said with a smirk when Charlie gave him a glare.

" ill get you back for that Harrison. Well Bella's plane will be landing tomorrow. And I figured tonight we could go to the diner to eat." The chief said as he led Harry to his car and helped him get his luggage into the trunk. All of his things had been shrunk so they would all fit into one bag.

"That'd be lovely. And I can eat with you now that I have finished and perfected that spell I have been working on" He added the last part in a whisper.

Charlie chuckled and got in the cruiser followed shortly by Harry.

The ride to Harry's house was spent with the human and the vampire catching up. It was a long ride and by the time they got to Harry's house it was almost like they hadn't spent so long apart from each other.

They pulled up into his drive way and Harry looked at his new permanent home. Harry's house was a simple two-story house. The back yard lead to a large forest for him to hunt in and a large garden near the back of his house. The house was a light grey in color. Charlie got his bags out of the trunk and he and Harry made their way up to the house.

As they walked inside Harry looked around at the familiar sight. The walls were a dark green and the floor was a tan-colored hardwood floor. The couches in the living room were leather and the coffee table glass. There were three floor to ceiling book selves with books, pictures, and knickknacks. Every thing was cleaned and in its place. Even if moved a little.

"I kept the house in good condition in case you came back. I stocked up in food and toiletries when you said you were coming." Charlie said setting down the feather light bag. Eyeing it with interest.

"Thank you Charlie. And there is a feather light charm on the bag so it is not so heavy." Harry said with a smirk when Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"How is it you always know what I'm thinking?" He whispered. Harry gave a hearty laugh.

"Cause I know you so well?" He said jokingly. Charlie just rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright. Now I gotta go back to the station for a while. I'll call when I'm on my way back. Call if you need anything." He said while fishing out his keys from his pocket.

"Alright Charlie. Don't over work your self." He smirked at the older (physically) male as he brought him into a hug. Which was returned.

"I'll try. Not all of us has never-ending energy and stamina so it might be difficult." Charlie chuckled as he made his way to his car. Harry watched as he pulled out of the drive way and drove off. He then made his way back into his house. He grabbed his bag and made his way to his kitchen.

The floors in there were black and white tile and the cabinets were black. The table was made out of pale gold marble. The finest kitchen wear were stocked in his kitchen. And he had the best kitchen machinery money could buy. He did love cooking. Even more so now he could eat again.

He grabbed a cup of mountain lion blood prepared for him from the fridge and sat down at the table. He closed his eyes and sighed.

It was good to be back.

* * *

Bella's plane had just landed and he and Charlie were waiting for her to make her way to the car. Harry sat on the hood of his new car that he had bought earlier. It was a silver Toyota with black racing stripes. He wanted to get a similar car for his niece but Charlie told him that he had already gotten Bella a car. An ancient Chevy truck.

After a few more minutes of waiting Harry picked up the familiar scent of his niece. Soon he spotted her face through the crowd. Charlie must have spotted her to because he suddenly stood up straighter and smiled.

When Bella reached them she brought her dad into a hug.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells."

Harry then stood up on the hood of the car and jumped down gracefully.

"Alright now Bellsy no hug for your favorite uncle?" He said jokingly. She smirked at him.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. Charlie chuckled as Harry brought up a hand to his nonbeating heart with mock sadness and he cried out.

"Oh how you wound me Isabella! I thought you loved me!" Bella laughed as she brought him into a hug. He then carefully wrapped his arms around her delicate form and brought her to his chest.

"I missed you to uncle Harry" He chuckled.

"Alright now let's get going. Or are we gonna stand out here all night?" Charlie said and he put Bella's things into his trunk.

"I'll meet you guys at the diner. I may be able to eat human food now but I still gotta hunt." Harry said as he made his way to his car. Bella and Charlie waved to him and he got in.

"See you later uncle Harry." She called as she got into the cruiser. Soon they were pulling out of the air port and on their way back to Forks. Harry took a couple different turns to get to his usual spot outside the forest and got out.

He then took off into the forest at inhumane speeds. Trees flew past him as he ran. He picked up some an old sent that was from a vampire. 'So the Cullen's must hunt here too' he thought to himself. He knew they might not react well to a new vampire sent in the forest. But he'd deal with that when it came time.

He jumped over fallen trees and came up across a river. He picked up the scent of a few bear. He grinned and chased after his prey.

On his way to the location of the bears he picked up a fading vampire sent. How ever faint it was, it was still familiar to him. A blond vampire with topaz eyes filled with love and musical laughter spilling from his beautiful pale pink lips flashed across his mind. But as soon as the memory came, it left.

Annoyed Harry growled and kicked and fallen tree sending it a few yards away from him. He had another memory flash of the same blond vampire yet he knew nothing of it! He cursed Ultor once again for taking away his memories and leaving him like this. Scrambling desperately to get them back.

He took off once again to resume his hunt. His anger towards the long ago deceased Dark Lord fuelled his adrenaline. Soon he was finished and the set off to go meet up with Bella and Charlie at the diner. He was still annoyed from earlier. After 125 years of searching his mind trying to find his lost memories in the depths of his mind in vain and with only one memory flash he had another today. But it made no sense and was basically the same as the last. All he knew was that the blond vampire meant something dear to him. That he knew. And he knew he had to find him. He knew he might have to search all over the world for him. He knew not where the blond was.

But little did Harry know that the object of his search was closer than he knew.

* * *

**Well I decided to make this chapter longer then the others because I felt like it. I hope you liked it. I've actually had this chapter finished for a while I just never had the time or a way to post it. XD**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Authors note 2

**Hello my loves! It's me again.**

**In the last 24 hours or so I have received quite a bit of feed back. And in the comments I had received about my new story my decision for what I will do with my new story idea has been confirmed. I already had the idea that I would not publish anything until I am sure I can finish it and the comments I received both from you guys and my friends I believe it is best if I don't publish anything yet. If I do it will be after I at least finish the story in mind or at least get one chapter posted on each of my existing stories. But my idea for this new story has changed a bit so it will seem less crack-ish then how I had explained it in my previous authors note. I figured that if I was to go with the idea then I had better come up will some pre-stories for it or some back stories for certain characters, maybe even make it into a series or something. But it will be a while before that even happens, that is if it even does happen at all. **

**And on the note of my other stories that are already in progress, I just want to let you know that I am NOT, repeat, NOT abandoning them! They are just on a hiatus until I can get some time to work on them, sense I can only use the computer when my dad is at work. I can't guarantee that any chapters will be posted anytime soon, it might be during the summer before I can. I may have to read through them some so I can get back the idea of where I was going with them and to familiarize myself with them again since it has been awhile since I have read them myself. Just know that I don't plan on leaving them, all of the wonderful reviews that each of my stories have received have inspired me to at least try and get them done, or at least close to done. So don't worry.**

**Speaking of comments, the guest who had left a comment on the Imprint 2, I'm not sure if you meant it for it to be as rude as you did, but I did find it to be a little rude. I haven't moderated it because I read the reviews when I am feeling a bit down or something and they cheer me up. Don't worry if you didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it was.**

**Anyways, tomorrow I will remove the first authors note so it isn't in the way or anything. Here's to hoping I can get some more chapters done and posted in next few months! Summer vacation is only a month away!**


End file.
